The Human Effect
by penguino3782
Summary: The sequel to "All Too Human." It's been almost two months since the end of "All Too Human" and the McCall pack is a mess. Everyone is dealing with Stiles' diagnosis in their own way. This is their journey as they find out what being pack really means.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **A/N: Hey, all! Here's the sequel to "All Too Human". It may not be necessary to read "All Too Human" first, but it will certainly help. I got the idea for this little universe after reading a post on tumblr. It talked about the idea of Stiles losing his hearing due to Lydia's screaming. I didn't take that exact route, but the concept peaked my interest. I wanted to explore how such a loss not only impacts Stiles, but also those closest to him. So, voila. I hope you guys all enjoy! Just one last disclaimer, I'm not a medical expert but I did do a good amount of research for this.**

 **The Human Effect-Chapter 1**

Sheriff John Stilinski runs a hand over his tired face after turning his car off. It may be just a little after midnight, but it feels so much later. Then again he did just come off from working a double. It also doesn't help that he's been on the phone with Melissa a good part of the night. Scott's MIA and never came home after school. John's spent a good part of the night reassuring Melissa that the alpha was all right and trying to track down the werewolf himself. He wasn't able to track down Scott, but after speaking with a calm and level headed Lydia, the sheriff has comes to the conclusion that Scott is in fact okay and told Melissa the same. She finally reluctantly agreed with his opinion. He tiredly makes his way into his house. God, he doesn't know what he needs more. A good night's sleep or a good stiff drink?

A huge yawn comes over him. Sleep. Definitely sleep, John thinks as he passes through the living room. His tired eyes spot an envelope with Beacon Hills Hospital as the return address on the coffee table. No doubt another bill. On second thought maybe he could use a drink. He's off tomorrow because Stiles has an appointment with Dr. Malone. He looks at his watch. 12:17. Stiles' appointment isn't until ten. There's plenty of time for him to have a night cap before turning in for the night. He just needs it to help unwind for the night.

He heads upstairs after making himself a drink and smiles softly as he makes out the sounds of Star Wars. He pushes open Stiles' bedroom door and as he suspected Stars Wars is playing on Stiles' laptop with the closed captions playing on the screen. Stiles is snoring softly with Scott laid out beside him.

John is not really surprised to see his son's best friend sharing his son's bed. Scott sharing Stiles' bed has become a common occurrence since his son was released from the hospital a month and a half ago. Scott has never come right out to explain the rationale behind the new normal sleeping arrangement, but the sheriff has a suspicion it's because Scott needs to feel like he's protecting Stiles. And John can't fault Scott for that. If only he did a better job of protecting Stiles himself.

And even though Scott's presence in his son's bedroom on a school night is nothing new, the disgusting odor radiating off the werewolf is.

"Jesus," John says as he nearly gags over the smell. He can't believe that Stiles is sleeping though the stench. He places his drink on Stiles' nightstand before he leans over to shake the werewolf's leg. "Scott. Wake up, Scott."

It doesn't take long for Scott to jerk awake, looking around the room in alarm. "Sheriff?" Scott asks, tiredly.

John sighs when he sees the werewolf's disheveled appearance. The kid has been running himself ragged the last two months. Chasing one supernatural bad guy after another. His lone man crusade has Melissa a nervous wreck. The two parents have had at least a dozen conversations about Scott's reckless behavior as of late.

"Your mother's looking for you," John says. "She's been trying to get hold of you all night."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I ended up running into a couple of witches."

"Where? The sewer?" John asks with his face wrinkled up in disgust.

Scott shakes his head. "Close, I caught up with them near that pig farm over in Beacon Valley."

"Nasty," John replies.

Scott chuckles. "Tell me about it. I actually already showered."

John shakes his head. He can only imagine how bad the kid smelt before if he smells this bad now.

"Do us both a favor?" John asks.

"What's that?" Scott asks.

"Text your mother that you're okay."

Scott frowns sheepishly. "I lost my phone somewhere tonight."

John rolls his eyes. Werewolf or not, Scott is still that goofy kid that was always losing his inhaler. Some things don't change. John tosses the werewolf his cellphone. "Here, use mine before she strangles you and then me for not letting her know you're okay."

As Scott texts his mother, John moves closer to a still sleeping Stiles. His son has remained oblivious to the conversation taking place mere feet from him. But, that's not surprising. God, he wishes Stiles will sit up and yell at him and Scott to shut up. Yell at Scott that he stinks to high hell. But, sadly that's not in the cards. Over the last seven weeks Stiles hearing has not approved, but on the up side it also hasn't worsened. John smiles sadly as he runs his hand through his son's hair. His son sighs when the sheriff removes his hand.

"Here you go, sheriff." Scott says holding his cell phone out to the older man.

The sheriff takes the cell phone. "What did she say?"

"That I better not scare her like that again and that I better get my butt to school tomorrow," Scott replies.

John nods his head. He's not surprised at all with what the nurse told her son. Scott's school performance has taken a hit since Stiles got sick. Scott's usual B's and A's have been replaced with C's and D's.

"Stiles appointment isn't until ten so you're on your own getting up in the morning," John says.

"I got it, "Scott says as he settles back down into Stiles' bed.

"Okay, I'm going to head to bed myself." John replies as he picks up his drink.

"Good night, sheriff."

"Night, Scott." John closes his son's bedroom door behind him. Usually he keeps it open so he can keep an eye on Stiles, but with Scott there he really doesn't need to. Or maybe he just won't close it all the way. He finishes off his drink in one large sip and then looks forlornly at his empty glass. He takes another look at his watch. It's 12:32. There's still plenty of time for him to have just one more. His mind made up, he goes downstairs to pour himself another drink.

 **I know it's a short chapter, but I think it definitely sets the tone. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **A/N: Thank you to all those who are reading, favoriting, and reviewing this. You guys are truly the best!**

 **The Human Effect-Chapter 2**

"Dad! Dad!"

John tries to burrow further into his pillow away from the noise. His head is pounding. The morning sunlight coming in from outside isn't helping the unrelenting agony in his skull either.

"Dad!" The yelling is louder and is now being accompanied by an incessant shaking of his shoulder.

John peaks open an eye to see his son standing by the side of his bed. He tries to shoo his son off as he pulls the blanket up higher and closes his eyes. "Stiles, let me sleep!"

But, the shaking and pleas just get more incessant. "Dad! It's almost quarter to ten. You have to take me to Dr. Malone!"

John's eyes instantly pop open. Crap. The pain in his head has been replaced with a sharp pain in his chest. For what feels like the thousandth time in his son's young life, he feels like a failure to him. How could he forget about Stiles' appointment?

"Dad?!"

"I'm up," john says as he sits up. He's forced to close his eyes when the room starts spinning.

"Rough night?" Stiles asks in his now normal louder than usual conversation volume.

Rough night? John thinks. More like a rough week. Or a rough two months. No, a rough year. Hell, who is he joking? It's been a rough couple of years.

He then looks down to see he's in his undershirt and uniform pants. What started as a night cap turned into another drink, which later into two more drinks and him not having the energy and coordination to change into his pajamas. God, he needs to get himself together. If not for himself, then for Stiles.

"Dad? You okay?" Stiles asks cautiously.

John wipes a hand over his tired face. "I'm good."

"Dad?" Stiles asks again with worry etched in his voice.

John sighs. Of course Stiles when he speaks with a hand in front of his mouth. "I'm good, Stiles. Did you eat breakfast?"

Stiles rolls his eyes as he motions impatiently with his hands towards the door. He gets the point. "Okay, son. Give me a couple of minutes. Let me get dressed."

"I'll make you a cup of coffee," Stiles says quietly as he glimpses quickly at the empty drink glass on his father's nightstand.

And that knife of shame in the sheriff's chest digs just a little deeper. But, before he can offer false platitudes Stiles is already jogging out of his room. John flops back down on his bed. God. He needs to reel this in.

John knows he needs to find another way with dealing with his son's diagnosis. He knows consuming large amounts of alcohol and working way too many shifts are text book avoidance techniques. He tried to read those brochures about dealing with a loved one's hearing loss that Melissa and Dr. Malone has given him. But, he just…can't. Why didn't he come home sooner? While he was dealing with a never ending pile of paper work and dealing with calls from the mayor's office, his son was sick at home battling potentially deadly bacterial meningitis. If only he was home maybe he could have gotten Stiles to the hospital sooner. Then maybe Stiles would not have lost much of his hearing.

And while he's been a mess about the whole thing, Stiles is the exact opposite. His son has taken everything in stride. Stiles' been diligent about following Dr. Malone's orders. He has attended every one of the otologist's appointments without one problem.

But, john can't help but think that the other shoe is about to drop. That Stiles' positive attitude towards the hearing loss is about to do a 360. That this is just Stiles in denial. That he really believes that the hearing loss is only temporary. Melissa, Dr. Malone and he has reminded Stiles to remain cautiously optimistic. But, John has a sinking suspicion that Stiles has not taken their advice to heart.

 _Please let this appointment go okay. Please, the kid has been through so much already._

"Dad!" Stiles yells again as John eyes pop open.

"Coming!" John yells as he stands up and starts to get ready.

 **XXXXX**

John and Stiles take a seat in Dr. Malone's waiting room. Stiles is looking at his phone when his own father's phone beeps notifying him that he has received a text. John can't help but smile when he reads the text from Melissa.

 _Hope everything goes well today. Call me when you guys get out to tell me how everything went._

Melissa has been a godsend with this whole thing. She's been there to decipher the medical terminology that has been floating around since Dr. Malone's dire diagnosis. She's been there to give him advice on how to tread the new situation with Stiles. When to give his kid space. When to be there for him. If he can't get off a shift to take Stiles to an appointment, Melissa is there in a heartbeat to bring him herself.

"Who's that?" Stiles asks

"Melissa," John replies looking up from his phone.

"Ohhhh," Stiles sings song, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stiles, stop!" John admonishes, half chucking.

"You guys goin' on a date?" Stiles asks smiling mischievously, his voice rising in enthusiasm.

"Stiles"

"Come on dad, do it!" Stiles says as he goes for his father's phone.

John struggles to keep it away from him. "Stiles"

"You should take her to that new Mexican place," Stiles continues. "I heard the fajitas are excellent," he says as he gives up checking his father's phone and instead takes out his own. No doubt checking the latest Yelp reviews.

"Stiles," John says. But, his son's attention is on his phone.

"They have a lighter food menu," Stiles says, ignoring his father. God, his son is like a dog with a bone.

"Stiles!" A booming voice calls out from the waiting room door way. "You ready?"

Father and son look up to see Rita in the doorway. John has never been more grateful to see the young nurse.

"We'll talk more about this later," Stiles says as he stands up.

John stands up too, changing the subject. "Good luck, kiddo." John give his son's shoulder a firm squeeze before he leaves the room.

Alone in the waiting room, John looks at his phone again.

 _Thanks, Melissa. Want to grab dinner later?_

John's finger lingers above the send button. Should he? He takes a long look at the door where Stiles disappeared through a minute ago. The kid has been through so much as of late. The last thing he needs is his father getting into a relationship with his best friend's mother. He types a new message and hits send.

" _Thanks, Melissa. I'll call you later_.

John sighs tiredly as he presses send.

 **XXXXX**

"Good morning, John." Dr. Malone greets as the sheriff walks into the exam room.

"Moring, doc." John replies as he goes to stand by the exam table.

"Stiles and I were just talking about the articles that Lydia Martin has been e-mailing me about the advances in otology," Dr, Malone says with a small roll of her eyes a she moves to stand by Stiles' good side.

"She's still sending you stuff?" John asks.

"Yes, she is. I think if she wants to, she can have one heck of a career in the field. The medical field is always looking for some brilliant, young minds. I better be careful or she might start talking over my practice," Dr, Malone says with a smile. "Starting with you," she says motioning to Stiles.

"She means well," Stiles says quietly.

The physician nods her head. "I know she does. You're lucky to have such incredible friends."

Stiles nods his head. "I know. What's the news doc?"

John doesn't need to have a medical degree to see the shift in the doctor's demeanor. All traces of the joking doctor has been replaced with one of serious. Shit. He hopes it's just her being professional and not an indicator of bad news.

"Based on the hearing test, the hearing in your right ear has not changed. I know you were hoping that it would improve, however, as of now it hasn't."

"Still can though, right?" Stiles asks hopefully.

The hopefulness in his son's voice just about kills him. Both Stiles and he knows that the longer his hearing doesn't improve after the diagnosis, the more likely the hearing loss is permanent. But, the hopefulness in his son's voice tells him that he's still hanging onto to hope that his hearing will improve.

He wishes he can share his son's optimism. He did in the beginning. Right after the diagnosis. But the days of standing on Stiles' good side, having to repeat things multiple times, and having to get used to his son's speech switching from mutterings to sometimes inappropriately border-line yelling has turned into weeks and now months.

"It can. And we will continue to monitor it when I see you for your next appointment. " Dr, Malone says. But John can basically hear the 'but, it won't' in her voice.

"How about the left ear?" John asks.

She turns from john back to her patient. "Stiles, in your last hearing test you were able to hear sounds at 92 decibels."

Stiles nods his head. He knows his numbers inside and out.

"Unfortunately, in today's test the lowest you were able to hear in your left ear was 99 decibels," Dr. Malone explains slowly.

They were hoping that he would drop from 92 to maybe the low or mid 80's, placing him in a severe hearing loss range. There were much more options for a severe hearing loss over a profound hearing loss.

"And unfortunately, during your exam I found some ossification in your left ear."

Jesus. Can't they get a break? He knows ossification is bad news. Dr, Malone said they had to watch out for it. Ossification basically causes the cochlea to turn into bone rendering the organ useless and making it incredibly hard to treat the hearing loss.

John instantly pulls his son into a hug. "It's okay," he says into Stiles' good ear as he feels his son's tears dampening his neck. He squeezes his son's neck tightly as the teenager lets out a shudder.

"I know it's not what you wanted to hear," Dr. Malone says as Stiles breaks away from his father.

"No, it's not." Stiles says as he wipes his nose on his sleeve.

"I want to see you back here in three weeks. We're going to check your hearing again and go from there. "As you know from Lydia there are many hearing aid devices available. Maybe next time bring Lydia along so we can discuss some options, Sounds good?"

"We probably won't be able to keep her away much longer anyway," John says.

"prolly," Stiles agrees. "Surprised she's not here today."

"Me too," Dr. Malone says. "I'm sure that I will be getting either an e-mail or phone call later to check on you. No matter how many times I've reminded her about the Hippocratic Oath, she still tries to wrangle information out of me."

"She's stubborn," Stiles says.

"Just like you," John adds.

The otologist hums in agreement. "And do you know the thing about stubborn patients, Stiles?"

"What?"

"They never give up. And if you don't give up. Then I won't." Dr. Malone turns to the sheriff. "Let us get you through this."

John tries to give his son his best reassuring smile and it seems to work when his son nods and asks what's next.

"Keep doing what you're doing. If the tinnitus gets worse or your sense of balance, give us a call. If not, we'll see you in three weeks. Okay?"

They say their good byes as they leave the room. John looks at his watch. It's almost 11:30. His still queasy stomach can't bear to stomach much, but the way Stiles is all but dragging along tells him his son needs a pick me up.

"Hey, why don't we get some pizza? Ballerini's should be open."

Stiles shakes his head.

"Come on, Stiles. Buffalo chicken? Cheese? You pick."

His son's unusual silence about the unhealthy food has John unnerved. This is what he has geared all along about Stiles optimistic attitude. The other shoe has dripped. More like slammed into the earth. He nudges his son's shoulder, motioning him to stop walking. "Talk to me, kid."

"Just wanna go home," Stiles says quietly.

John nods his head. If that's what the kid wants, so be it. He thinks the kid earned it today. "Okay, bud. Let's go.

 **I know a bit of a somber chapter. But, don't worry Scott will be in the next one. I love their friendship and wish we can see more of it on the show.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for starting this story and then quickly hitting a brick walk with it. I know it's been awhile but I finally got some writing motivation back. For those who are still with me, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Human Effect-Chapter 3**

John is slowly working through the large pile of paperwork that is sprawled across his dining room table. He can't think of anyone who takes pleasure in completing the necessary paperwork that goes along with being a sheriff. The sheriff wasn't the most efficient with paperwork before Stiles got sick. There was always something more pressing that took precedence over filling out tedious paperwork..

And that was before Stiles got sick. Now the sheriff finds that he has even less time and patience when it comes to filling out paperwork. Running Stiles to his many doctor's appointments has kept him busy. It also doesn't help that it seems like even more supernatural...beings keep making their way to Beacon Hills.

An (okay, several) e-mails from the mayor pressing the importance of bureuacratic channels is basically the main reason why John is finally sitting down to complete the necessary paperwork. He can't help but look upwards towards his son's bedroom. Maybe his kid will get the message and come down to spare him from his work. Tell him about some article he found online or some myth in German mythology. But, nothing. Stiles doesn't come flying downstairs. After coming home from the doctor's Stiles all but ran to his room and slammed the door. And that was a couple of hours ago. It's quiet. Too quiet. He can't help but think that God does indeed have a sense of humor. To think of all those times he closed his eyes and wished for his son to be quiet because he had a raging headache after working a double. All those phone calls he got from his son's teachers telling him about Stiles' excessive talking in class.

He doesn't have to worry about those things now. Even though the meningitis did not affect the speaking parts of his brain, Stiles doesn't talk nearly as much as he used to. Now, his sentences are short and to the point. He rarely talks unless prompted. God, John feels like an ass for every time he told his son to be quiet in the past. The irony of the situation is killing him. His gaze can't help but wander to the liquor cabinet. He has a bottle of Jack in there. John shakes his head. It's only three. It wouldn't be right. He has a shit ton of work to do and his kid is hurting upstairs. John doesn't know what to say to Stiles to make the situation better, but he does know drinking at three in the afternoon is not going to help matters.

John returns his attention to the incident form that's in front of him. He's almost done with it when he hears a knock on the door. Grateful for the distraction he opens the door to see Scott standing in front of him.

"I didn't know you still knock." John says moving to the side to let the teenager in.

"Yeah, Lydia said something about how we're probably scaring Stiles if we go in through his window."

"She's probably right."

"She usually is."

The two of them stand there for a few awkward silent moments.

"Stiles call you?" John asks. If his son isn't talking to him then maybe he's talking to his best friend.

Scott shakes his head. "Nah, my mom told me that the doctor's didn't go so well."

John nods his head. He called Melissa shortly after the silent car ride home. Telling her how the hearing in his son's right ear went unchanged and that the hearing loss worsened in the left. John was a mess but as usual Melissa was a calming force reassuring him that 'we're all going to get Stiles through this.'

"I'm sorry I didn't give him the bite." Scott says brokenly.

"Hey," John says stepping closer to his son's best friend. "Don't do that."

"I just thought that when he was starting to get better that everything was going to be okay." Scott continues.

John shakes his head. He can't let the kid wallow in guilt. If anyone was to blame it would be him. He was the one who knew Stiles was sick and worked a double. He's the one who knew something wasn't right when Stiles woke up and ignored it.

"We didn't know about his hearing until it was too late. The bite wouldn't have had an effect on it then. He would have had to have it before that. And you know how weak he was. There's no guarantee he would have survived that," John explains, squeezing Scott's shoulder.

Scott nods his head. He knows that what John is saying is true. His mind knows that. But, he doesn't know if his heart does.

"Dad?" Stiles calls out.

John and Scott both move into the living room to see Stiles standing at the top of the stairs.

"Scotty?" Stiles asks walking down the stairs.

"Hey man, I brought some food." Scott says holding up a delicious smelling , grease soaked take out bag.

"You heard" Stiles asks biting his lip.

"Heard what?" Scott asks as John can't help but flinch at the choice of words.

"My doctor's appointment."

"No?" Scott asks more than states.

Stiles gives his best friend a glare.

"Fine!" Scott says. "My mom told me. I know it's not much but I figured we can watch a movie and eat some burgers."

Stiles gives Scott a quizzical look, "Kira, didn't put you up to this?"

"Nah, man." Scott says empathically.

"It better not be another underdog story. I'm so sick of those stories. I'm living one. I don't need to read about them. Or watch em'" Stiles says.

John cringes. Note to self. Back off on the stories about overcoming obstacles.

"I brought _Green Lantern,"_ Scot _t_ says holding the DVD up.

"I hate that movie," Stiles replies.

Scott laughs. "I know you do. I thought we could watch it and you can tell me how much it sucks. How much better Batman is."

Stiles doesn't say anything right away. John is about to thank Scott for trying, but then a smirk slowly spreads across his son's face.

"Director's cut?" Stiles asks.

"Of course."

"That a double bacon cheeseburger with onions?" Stiles asks again.

"Of course."

"With fries?"

Scott shakes his head. "No."

"Maybe another ti-" Stiles starts to say but is cut off by Scott.

"They're chili cheese fries," Scott corrects.

Stiles' smirk turns into a genuine smile. He motions Scott upstairs. "Come on, Cujo."

Before Scott follows his friends upstairs he hands the sheriff a wrapped burger from the paper bag.. "Got you a burger too."

"Thanks," John says.

Scott nods his head. John tips his head towards where Stiles disappeared to. He hopes that the werewolf understands that the 'thanks' isn't solely for the burger.

"Come on, Scotty!" Stiles yells. "Lydia is coming over later with my physics homework. We're missing crucial movie critiquing time."

"You better get up there," John says with a smile.

Scott laughs as he bounds up the stairs. towards Stiles' room.

John remains at the bottom of the stairs for a few more minutes. He can't help but smile while listening to the boys' playful banter. Eventually he does return to his paperwork, but the work doesn't seem as mundane with the sounds of Stiles' rambling and Scott's laughter filling the house.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to this. No excuses, just life. Anyways, here is the next chapter for those of you who are still with me. Enjoy!**

 **The Human Effect-Chapter 4**

"Come on, Stiles. You got this," Lydia says trying to sound as reassuring as she can as she sits across from Stiles on his bed. "We did four problems just like this one. You can do this."

But, Stiles remains quiet as he stares down into his physics book. The redhead can't help but let out a loud, frustrated sigh as her friend remains quiet. His concentration firmly and solely on his physics textbook.

"Or not," Lydia says quietly looking at her own book. Silence fills the bedroom for several more minutes. As unnerving as the silence it, it's not too uncommon nowadays. True, Stiles did talk after he recovered from the meningitis. Granted it was nothing like how he was before. But, he still talked. He still rambled on about the latest movies and the latest thing article he read on line. His words may have been clipped or muttered. And when he got really excited about something, the volume was raised. But, he talked.

And now, that's not the case. After his latest doctor's appointment Stiles is talking way less. Lydia takes in the now normal silent atmosphere as she gets back to doing her own work, leaving Stiles on his own. He seems to prefer to work like that now. If he wants to do the work on his own so be it. She can do these problems in her sleep.

She has plenty of other things to do, but she has taken time out of her busy schedule to help Stiles with his work so he doesn't fall behind too much before he returns to school. So, if he's going to ignore her then fine. Two can play at this game. Lydia knows she's being a bitch. She knows that Stiles is going through hell. But, can't he be a little appreciative for her help?

"What did you get for number three, Stiles?" She looks again at her friend and sees his head is still lowered. She can't help but let out a frustrated groan. The redhead continues to work quickly through her homework and is just about done with the last homework problem when she glances over at Stiles. His eyes are still lowered, but she can still see that he is squinting.

"Stiles?" Lydia calls, but he doesn't answer. "Stiles?" she tries again, this time putting her hand over his.

This seems to do the trick because he finally looks up. And all her frustration and anger instantly fades when she sees the unshed tears in her friend's eyes. She feels like such a bitch for getting frustrated with him just moments before. She knows that Stiles has been struggling since his last doctor's appointment. All of his loved ones know he's having a hard time but he has refused to talk about the worsening hearing and ossification is his left ear. The unchanged hearing in his right. They all know what was said, but Stiles has kept mum about how he's feeling about the disheartening news. Up until this point everyone has taken the 'we'll wait for him to come to us approach.' But, now seeing her friend's tears, Lydia needs to act now.

"Hey, come on." Lydia says. "Talk to me. I know your latest appointment with Dr. Malone did not go like you….like we all wanted it to. But, I've been doing a lot of research. You should see what these guys at John Hopkins are doing."

Stiles shakes his head. 'ot that."

"Not that? Then what?" Lydia asks confused, looking at Stiles rubbing his forehead. Then it clicks.

"Headache?"

Stiles sheepishly nods his head, rubbing his forehead more aggressively almost as if to rub away the pain.

Lydia pulls Stiles' hand away from his head. "Why didn't you tell me you had a headache? We could have done the work another time."

"You ook the time now. Didn't want too 'convenience you ore than I ready am," Stiles explains.

And once again Lydia feels like a bitch. Yes, she wants to help get Stiles to where he should be in his studies. They're friends. He's probably her best friend. They've seen so much. Things that most people would ever dream off. But, she is also selfish. She wants to get Stiles to where he should be in his schoolwork, so that he can join Scott, Kira, and her back at school. Get things to where they should be. Where they were before Stiles got sick. To where Scott wasn't running around chasing every supernatural being in a fifty-mile radius. Where Kira wasn't disappearing on long trips with her mother to help learn to harness her emerging kitsune powers. To where she, herself, wasn't spending all her free time researching the effects of meningitis and hearing loss.

"I want to be here," Lydia says firmly. "Don't make it sound like it's a chore for me to want to help a friend."

Stiles just shrugs his shoulder. His hand returning to the spot he was rubbing before.

"Is it bad?" Lydia asks

Stiles doesn't answer her. But, he doesn't have to. She knows it must be bad for him not to brush her concern off.

"Want me to call your dad?" Lydia asks.

Stiles quickly shakes his head. "Don't."

Lydia frowns. "You have something to take for it?"

Stiles nods his head. He moves like he's about to stand up, but Lydia motions for him to stay where he is. If he's hurting enough to almost be crying, then he shouldn't be up walking around. "I'll get it. Where is it?"

"Medicine cabinet," Stiles answers, laying down.

"I'll be back," Lydia says as she makes her way to the bathroom. Just as she's about to enter the hallway Stiles calls her name.

"Yeah?" Lydia answers turning around to face him.

"Thanks, Lydia." Stiles says sincerely before he closes his eyes.

"No prob, Stiles." Lydia says with a genuine smile.

Even with her extensive pharmaceutical knowledge, Lydia is having an issue finding the correct prescription bottles. The Stilinski medicine cabinet has several prescriptions, most of them in Stiles' name so it's no easy task trying to find the one she needs. The generic names aren't helping much either.

"Stiles?!" Lydia yells. "Which one is it?!"

She's not too surprised when she Stiles doesn't answer her. Lydia should go back and just ask him which one it is. But, it's almost ten o'clock at night and she's tired. So, instead she just yells again, this time louder. Stiles still doesn't answer her, but she does hear him making his way down the hall towards the bathroom. She can't help but chuckle when he bumps into the wall. He's still clumsy, sometimes awkwardly so, Stiles. Some things don't change. Her back is facing him, but she knows he's there. She says over her shoulder. "Hey, sorry. But, I didn't know which one to grab."

Stiles doesn't say anything.

"Stiles?" Lydia says turning around to face him. "Which one-"But she stops when she sees him. Something isn't right. His jaw is slack and he looks like he's staring into space. "Hey, Stiles. You okay?"

But, she already knows he's not. And then his right arm starts spasming. Lydia knows instantly what this is. All the literature she read about the effects of bacterial meningitis comes rushing back to her. How patients who display seizures when battling meningitis can often develop epilepsy later on during their recovery from the illness. How it can sometimes take time for the full extent of the damage caused by the infection to take form. Sometimes weeks, months, or even years.

Back in the hospital when Stiles' fever finally broke and the seizures ceased, they all let out a sigh of relief. They dodged a bullet. The hearing loss was tough enough to deal with, but at least they didn't have epilepsy to also contend with. Now as she watches Stiles crash onto the floor in a grand mal seizure she knows how wrong they all were.

 **I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I had to throw a little more Stiles whump in!**


End file.
